tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jshwah/Pietr Hargon - 11/10/2015
The army is better than the alternative, but it's not great. The food is terrible. And the cold. The damn damn cold. I drew guard duty with Mehmen and was halfway through my shift when a woman, bruised and bloodied from a stout beating collapsed at the gate. We quickly ushered her inside and tended to her wounds; oddly, she had a bandage around her arm covering a dwarven clan tattoo and her dress, while torn and tattered, had many brass bangles on it and looked of dwarven making. She was mumbling something about her husband being kidnapped and about the Brass Dragon Inn before she passed out in the care of our medic. I went back outside and did a perimeter check. Gods it was cold. The first snows are the worst, as the autumn feasting leaves and empty stomach which makes the cold all the more bitter. Investigating early would warm us up, so Valens and I created cause for a jaunt down to the Brass Dragon Inn. We didn't get far with the evening innkeep, but we did find a street urchin to pay to watch the place while we headed back. Apparently, Sausage (Andouie? A deli?) had a mishap there earlier, no surprise for that pomp - the Brass Dragon Inn is the sort of place he would frequent - quite pretentious and a known partiality to human-only service. We came back to our captain quite unpleased with our presence, but Valens took the blame. Good man. He'd make a killing in business. I gave up on a prank intended for Sausage's bed and used it to provide cause to leave so that we'd avoid further punishment. We were tasked with investigating. Upon return to the Inn, we received leads that the woman's name was Mirantz Ironforge and her husband was a dwarf, Thoan Ironforge and they were peddling cheese and dwarven goods. From my knowledge of dwarves, Thoan's case of long-limb fever was well-placed; I could see Mirantz's beauty shining through her unfortunate injuries. Sausage made amends with a wronged musician, and for being such a pomp, he really pulled out all the stops on his apology - pretty sure he's going to marry that dame. He's alright I suppose. The urchin proved useful, and Valens wisely set him up for future use. Our investigation continued through some merchants still open for the final late-autumn hauls and from one cheese dealer it sounds like the Black Hands street gang may have been giving the Ironforge's some trouble. I acquired some mushrooms known to induce intense discomfort, which may prove to be quite useful. The couple even peddled some goods rather quickly at the shop of some dwarves, indeed a lowly and risky act by the Ironforge couple knowing dwarven distaste for bi-racial coupling. One kid there had the same mark on his arm as Mirantz. Due to legal red yarn we could not pursue any leads without obtaining a governor's order, so we headed back to report to the commander, obtain intel on the Black Hands, and see if we could get an order to question the dwarves and search properties (we suspect they're peddling unauthorized goods). Also, the dwarves estimate the couple's departure at 4:30pm, and the medic's estimation of Mirantz's injuries to be 5:30pm. The dwarves also claim Black Hands members followed the couple upon the departure of their store; and I imagine they did very little to warn them or protect their safety. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts